Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: Fismars.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new poinsettia cultivars with red flower color in combination with dark-green foliage and good cultivation ability. xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1996.
The female parent is the poinsettia variety xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825), which is characterized by red bract color, dark-green foliage, and early flowering. The male parent is a proprietary poinsettia cultivar, designated No. xe2x80x98298xe2x80x99 (unpatented), having bright red bracts, dark-green foliage, bracts and leaves with strong lobes, and upright plant habit with strong branch s.
The seeds germinated in the spring of 1997, and the resulting seedlings were selected during flowering period in the late summer of 1997. xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Katharina Zerr. A cutting was taken from the seedling plant and grown out for examination of single-stem plants in the late fall to winter of 1997/98.
In the spring of 1999, more cuttings were taken from the chosen seedling and grafted on rootstocks of xe2x80x98Beckmann""s Altrosaxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336, in order to enhance branching ability. From the upper area of the successfully grafted plants, shoot tip cuttings were taken for the cultivation of branched plants for the second examination in the fall of 1999.
Horticultural examination (of the clone) starting in 1999 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Medium red bract color;
2. Medium siz d bracts in tight and flat rosette-like arrangem nt;
3. Dark green foliag with w ak lobes;
4. About medium sized, v-shaped with the branches slanting upright; and
5. Begin of flowering mid season
xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day-length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99 and the variety xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364).
In comparison to parent cultivar xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99 also known as xe2x80x98Freedom Redxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 has smaller bracts with very little rugosity, leaves with only weak expression of lobes, more uniform plant habit with more upright directed branches, and medium, instead of early, beginning of flowering.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismarsxe2x80x99 has a slightly less intense bract color, less distinct lobing of bracts and leaves, and similar plant size, but different habit: it is less wide, more V-shaped, which means an advantage for packing and shipment.